Ene
|kanji name = エネ / 榎本高根 |romaji name= Ene / Enomoto Takane |Hair color = Blue (Program) / Black (Human) |Eye color = Blue (Program) / Red or hazel (Human) |Gender = Female |Height = 640 pixels |Weight = 2MB |Blood type = AB |Age = 19 (Human) |Occupation = 6th Member of Mekakushi Dan |Ability = Opening Eyes |Species = Computer program / Human (Past) |Status = Alive / Deceased |Japanese = N/A |Special= Kana Asumi (Official PVs) |Manga = 01. Artificial Enemy |Novel = カゲロウデイズ -in a daze- }} "Ene" (エネ) is the sixth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She was once human, known as Takane Enomoto (榎本 高根), but was later turned into a computer program. Appearance : In Artificial Enemy, Ene is shown with long teal hair and blue eyes. She has a blue and white jacket and a blue and black skirt. She is also wearing black leggings/boots. : In Headphone Actor, Ene is shown as the human Takane with black hair and red eyes. She wears a black jacket with several yellow stripes adorning the sleeves over her hot-pink shirt. She also wears a black gas-mask and silver headphones, as well as black leggings, white shorts and red sneakers. : In Kisaragi Attention, Ene makes a short cameo in the beginning with her newer refined appearance. In the end, she is hinted to be talking to Shintaro from his phone. : In Children Record, Ene is seen with a dark blue jacket with white stripes going up the arms. She is wearing a black skirt and black boots with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels. Her hair is pulled back by her headphones. Takane is also seen with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a silver headphone, a creamy long-sleeved shirt and a purple and black striped skirt over shorts with black shoes. Personality : Ene is a naive, often cheeky, cyber girl who started living inside of Shintaro's computer as a virus, after she arrived in a mail of an unknown sender. She can invade anything that uses electricity, and goes out of her way to annoy Shintaro - but is also reflective when her pranks go out of hand. She usually renames the folders on his computer, changes his passwords, and lots of other similar things. Although she can be deleted from his computer, she will reappear as soon as he connects to the Internet again. She also has some familiarity with the sister of Shintaro, Momo. Momo does not seem to dislike her, since Ene does not live in her own computer, but she became kind of mad at her for suggesting something about yuri between Momo and Mary. : When she was still human, Takane used to be frustrated about her illness which would frequently cause her to faint, hence why she was always crabby. After losing her human body and becoming data, she became much more cheerful and extremely noisy instead. Eye Ability *'Opening': Ene's ability is the "Opening Eyes" ability, which give her the ability of immortality. Songs Main: *Artificial Enemy *Headphone Actor *Ene's Cyber Journey *Children Record *Yuukei Yesterday Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha's State of the World *Yobanashi Deceive *Lost Time Memory Trivia *Her favorite movies are Godfather 2 and Tokeishikake O-nge. *Before the revelation of Enomoto Takane's name, she was often called by a fan-made name: Actor. This was based off her song itself, Headphone Actor. *Her original appearance had a very close resemblance to Hatsune Miku, as noted by fans. *As a cyber being, Ene's feet are non-existent and scattered in the form of pixels. *It's revealed that Takane was in love with Haruka, as seen in the trailer for the novel -a headphone actor-, where her last words are "Haruka, I love you!". *In the Children Record PV, some people speculated that Azami was a "Dark Ene" because of the scales that are growing on Azami's cheeks, in same location where the marks on Ene's face are . Quotes *"After we end this, take me to the amusement park!" (Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) *"Haruka...I love you!" (-A headphone actor- commercial) References Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Category:Experimental Incident